Villian Deku chapter 2
Chapter 2- Discovery Integration Katsuki’s door burst open. “Bakugo! What’s wrong? Why where you screaming?” It was Tenya IIda, the class rep. The rest of the class was at the door too. “Bakug..” Ashido cringed inwards as she pushed past the other classmates, “what is that smell?” The rotting smell had been stirred up when the door was opened. Katsuki sat there, knees up to his chest, tears pouring down his face. Tenya and Ashido looked down. They both stopped. Ashido covered her face, tears building up in her eyes, “Is..is that who I think it is?” She was shaking. “Bakugo.” tenya gagged, “explain please.” The rest of the class finally got a good look. Some of the classmates screamed. Everyone was crying and shaking. ' '“I..it..” Katsuki could think of any words to say. There screams woke up Mr.Aizawa. He got to the dorms as fast as he could. “What’s going on?” Aizawa said from the back of the crowd of his students. He pushed through them and emerged into Katsuki’s dorm room, he stopped and looked down. “What the fu.. Bakugo what’s the meaning of this.” Mr. Aizawa’s voice was cold. Katsuki looked up at him, his tears running down his face, “I..i don’t know how to explain…” ' '“Then try.” Aizawa said sternly. “D..deku…” Katsuki said pathetically. Aizawa pulled out his phone and dialed the police, “The police will be here soon, you can explain it to them. Until them everyone go to the living room and stay together.” They all walked to the living room. All of them trying to comfort each other. Aizawa looked around the room. Everyone was crying and shaking. Murmurs filled the room. “What if the killer is among us?” the voice sounded like Hagakure. “You never know. It could be anyone of us.” this voice came from Fumikage Tokoyami. “What if it was actually Bakugo?” it came from Shoto. ' '“SHUT UP!! ALL Of you…” Katsuki yelled, his voice gradually getting quieter as he did. The class turned and looked at him. Aizawa gave him a look. Katsuki brought his knees closer to his chest, tears streaming down his face. The clock ticked, slowly passing the time. They were waiting for the police or for Katsuki to say something. Aizawa rubbed his forehead. ' '“When are they going to get here?” Aizawa said quietly to himself. Around twenty minutes later, the police finally came. They spoke with Mr. Aizawa, then were lead to Katsuki’s room to investigate. “Woah, that’s gruesome… poor kid.” One of the officers said as they walked into the room. “We’re going to do a sweep of the room, if that’s okay with you.” An officer looked at Aizawa. “Yes, it’s fine with me and I don’t think Bakugo cares at for the time being.” Mr. Aizawa said calmly. The officers looked through out his room, not paying notice to Ejiro’s head or the knife that was lying on the ground. They took some time to do search too, a whole twenty minutes. “Nothing suspicious here except for the child’s head and the knife.” The officer said as he wrote something down on a notepad. ''' '''He bent down and pulled rubber gloves out of his pocket. He slipped the gloves onto his hand. Gently, the officer picked up Ejiro’s severe head. He stared down into the box. “Hey, come look at these.” The officer sat Ejiro’s head down by the box and picked up a couple of photographs. “Damn, that’s terrible. Who would do such a thing?” One of the officers said as he looked at the photo’s. ' '''The photos were horrid. Anyone who had never seen or been trained to deal with this type of thing would have thrown up at the sight of the photo’s. ' 'The photos were of Ejiro. The first one was the least horrid. It was Ejiro tied up to a wooden chair, a white sheet in the background. The second one was a photo of Ejiro covered in slash marks and bruises. The third was awful. Ejiro was dead in this photo. A hack saw wedged in his neck. Blood dripping from his neck. It looked as though you could just slap him just right and his head would snap off. His mouth had been sewn up into a smile. Blood dripped from each individual spot where the needle had pierced. Surgical needles where jabbed into his arms, a green liquid filled some of them. One of his finger were missing too. It was the left pinky. The fourth one was a photo of Ejiro’s decapitated beaten and bruised body. The white backdrop was covered in blood splatter. The words Kacchan where scribbled on the background in blood. The letters dripping blood. ' '''“Well, let’s bag up these photos and give them to the chief.” The officer said, pulling an evidence bag out of his pocket. “Yeah.” another officer said, he picked up Ejiro’s head and placed it back in the box. “We’ll need to question you.” An officer looked at Katsuki. Katsuki looked at the officer and nodded. His face red from crying, tears still streaking down his face. The police lead Katsuki to the Police Department and brought him to the interrogation room. “Please take a seat.” The police chief walked into the room. Katsuki did as he was told. He took a seat in the cold chair. The chief also took a seat but at the opposite side of the table.